


A New Ending

by averybadartist



Category: Fairy Tail, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fairytail, dont judge me pls, have fun reading, poor tagging, some sort of strange crossover, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/averybadartist/pseuds/averybadartist
Summary: Its HIS fault. He did this, and now they face the results of his actions. Well, what did he do? Maybe just.. used black magic to summon a black worm hole and suck up the Undertale-ers and spit them out at a different universe with a simple incantation? Yeah. Anyways, how will they react? What's more, how will the Fairy Tail-ers react?





	A New Ending

(This is a re-upload from Fanfiction.Net, so.. things will probably be messed up. Sorry.)  
.

BEGIN!

.

MAGNOLIA, LUCY'S HOUSE.

"GET OUT, NATSU!" Natsu (and Happy of course) went flying out of Lucy's apartment. She hugged her script tightly. "Learn to knock, next time!" Lucy huffed, and turned around. She stared at her in-progress novel. "That jerk.." She whispered to herself.

BAM! Something then hit her head, and hard. It dropped to the floor with a loud THUD! Lucy whipped her head around, expecting somebody to be standing at the window again. A tick mark rose and her formed angrily.

"Natsu, wha-" Fully turning around, there was nobody standing there. In fact, she realized there wasnt a person, but a PORTAL! What's more, there was this strange black.. creature.. with cracks between it's eyes, smiling at her from inside it. The portal shut suddenly. Lucy's eyes widened, and then rubbed her eyes. There was just blue cloudy sky, not a weird black hole. She stepped forward, tripping herself on the thing the portal creature threw at her. She dropped her script, and caught herself with her hands. Looking beneath her, laid a book. Lucy slowly picked herself up, and crouched down and stared at it. It read:

"WINGDINGS"

Wingdings? What could that even mean?

Lucy picked up the book and flipped to the first page. It showed a peace hand sign, next to the letter A.

B = OK sign.

C = Thumbs Up

What that heck? Is this some sort of prank?

She was about to read deeper into when-

"LUCY! WE GOT A MISSION!" Natsu yelled from outside her apartment.

Jumping a little, Lucy looked out of her window and answered: "Oh! Be right there!" Lucy then threw the book in a drawer, and continued on with her day.

.

ONE. WEEK. LATER.

MAGNOLIA, HOME OF FAIRY TAIL.

.

"Hey, save some food for me!" Natsu yelled. He jumped over the rowdy crowded guild, laughing. Everybody else was either spilling drinks, watching fights, talking so loudly you could her them on the other side of town, or laughing until they ran out of air.

"Natsu, get down from there before you destroy something again!" Lucy yelled at Natsu, who was jumping around on the tables while stealing everybody's food.

"Nro wrey, Ruce!" (No way, Luce!) He shouted, muffled by him shoving more food into his mouth. Who knows where all that food went? Probably into some eternal food eating black hole. Natsu swallowed the food, showing a big chunk of who knows what traveling down his throat. He sighed, satisfied. He started dancing around stupidly, which made almost everybody either laugh or choke on their food. This party was insane. Lucy walked away from the rest of the hyper guild, and heard her name being called.

"Lu-chan, Lu-chan, come here!" A familiar voice shouted. She looked over, to see Levy snuggled in a book fort in the corner, clutching a job request in her hand. Lucy smiled. At least somebody was normal in this chaotic mess. Lucy walked over behind Levy to look at what she was so intensely looking at.

.

PLEASE HELP US SOLVE THIS ENCHANTMENT.

DISCLAIMER: WE DO NOT TAKE RESPONSIBILITY FOR ANY DAMAGE OR LOSS OF LIFE OR ITEMS.

︎✌︎ ︎ ✌︎ 


End file.
